marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 4
Supporting Characters: * * Unnamed Chicagoan * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * The unnamed Chicagoan's brother * * * ** ** * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ** * Items: * * * ** | Synopsis1 = Riri Williams and Pepper Potts find themselves unarmored and surrounded by the Techno Golem and her Biohack Ninja. As she's trying to make sense of the situation, Pepper insists Riri flees as soon as she can. The ninja lunge at the two heroines, and Pepper fends them off while Riri tries to make a run for it, evading some ninja in the process. The Techno Golem tries to blast her, but Pepper manages to shove one of the ninja in the way of the repulsor blast, saving Riri. Pepper is scratched in the leg, and Riri notices one of the ninja's swords in the ground. She picks it up and attempts to fight back, but is swiflty disarmed. She tries to reach the sword as it falls down the rooftop, and jumps down to a balcony bellow to escape from two ninja who almost hit her. The two ninja follow Riri, but she manages to get them off her back by throwing a potted plant at one of them, making him loose balance and accidentally pushing back the other, causing both of them to fall on top of a car in the street. She breaks into the apartment, sneaks past a housewife distracted by music and chores and reaches the building's stairs, making her way down to the third floor where she finds a young man on a laptop. As Pepper continues fighting the ninja and is grazed by a repulsor blast, Riri asks the boy to lend her his computer. The ninja surround Pepper as she tries to stall for time, making talk with the Techno Golem, and being questioned about her connections with her supposedly new protégée. Back inside the building, Riri uses the laptop to bring back the Tony Stark A.I., and updates him on their encounter with the Techno Golem while he debriefs her on what he knows of the villain. Riri asks him if he had come up with a way to counter their systems, and he reveals that only in theory. After asking the Tony Stark A.I. if he can get her a suit, the A.I. activates and pilots the Model 4 from the Hall of Armor at Stark HQ, baffling both Mary Jane Watson and Amanda Armstrong, who happened to be there. As the piloted suit flies to Chicago, Pepper catches a second wind and continues fighting the Biohack Ninja. However, she's soon knocked out. The Iron Man Armor arrives to the scene, and Riri prepares to confront a pair of ninja who were closing on her location, heading over the laptop to the boy and telling him to hit enter as soon as the Stark A.I. tells him to do so. Tomoe uses her powers to assimilate the armor and Tony signals the boy. Riri tries to slow down the two ninja with a figure extinguisher but they jump at her regardless. Pepper remains at gunpoint from Tomoe. Riri asks they boy if he hit enter as he was supposed to. | Solicit = • With every issue Riri discovers more about what being a hero really means in this modern complicated world. • Her actions start to have a powerful effect across the world and the question is, is Riri ready to take on that responsibility? • All this plus, Not only did Tony Stark leave a laundry list of things that need taking care of, he left a laundry list of criminals looking to destroy his legacy. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}